Naughty or Nice?
by CelestialCircumference
Summary: X-mas gift fic. Pure KakaSaku smut. Kakashi was never one for the holidays, but the time has come to answer if he's been naughty or nice. Hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


A present for my friends - KakaSaku Christmas smut. I hope everybody enjoys the holidays! I'll see everyone in the New Year! Best wishes! xoxo - Celes

As always: I do not own Naruto ... and that's a good thing cause it'd be dangerous if I did.

* * *

Kakashi had never been a man for the holidays. Valentine's Day? He hated chocolate. Halloween? He may as well have been the grumpy old man chasing kids away from his house. Thanksgiving? Nope. Christmas? He rarely bought anyone a present. New Years Eve? It was just another night to him.

But ever since he started dating a particular pink haired kunoichi, he had been subjected to endure the holidays more than ever. She knew he detested it, but she loved it and being together meant making compromises and sacrifices. She put up with his lackadaisical attitude and preference of literature, and that he never paid his share of the bill or even when they went out to eat, just the two of them. So it only seemed fair to her that he do some holidays, cheerfully.

He submitted and went to Ino's Christmas party the previous night. It wasn't a total waste, the alcohol was good and Kurenai was there with her son who looked an awful lot like Asuma and it gave the Copy Nin a chance to catch up with his late friend's woman. Genma and his friends crashed the party late in the evening after returning home from a mission, but Sakura pulled him away before things got too rowdy.

He walked her home and she made it very clear he was to come to her place the next day to spend Christmas together. She kissed him deeply before squealing about how excited she was to give him his present.

A gift?

Fuck.

He totally didn't get her anything.

So here he was, browsing a local shop, ignoring the annoyed owner who was ready to close up and get home to his own family. He still had twenty minutes or so until he was supposed to show up and that should be enough time to find her _something_ suitable.

He grinned as he settled on a bottle of lotion, it was her favorite and if his memory served him correctly, she said she was almost out. He paid and tucked the bag under his arm and strolled out of the store. He was half way to her apartment when a soft white fluff floated down and landed on his nose. He stopped and looked up, sighing as more little white dots fluttered down. Snow. He hated snow. He was ready to get this over with, he hated winter and the holidays that came with it.

Finally reaching the canopy of her apartment he shook the melting flakes from his hair clicking his tongue in annoyance. Great. Now his hair was damp and cold and limp. He reminded himself that he was doing this for Sakura and he raised his hand, knocking loudly before turning the knob and letting himself in. Her apartment was so warm and a welcome change to his cold limbs.

He called out to her as he walked in, toeing off his zori.

"Back here!"

No yelling for being late? Perhaps she was used to it by now. Or maybe it was just the 'holiday spirit' she talked about. Well he supposed that was one good thing about this time of year then.

He turned down the hall, "I know you wanted to trade gifts, but I'm afraid I didn't get you anything spectacular this year. It's better than kunai so don't worry," he chuckled as he remembered her expression from the year before. Apparently, weaponry wasn't an appropriate gift for a woman.

He started to pull open her bedroom door, "I hope you like it though, I-"

He stood there, eye widened in surprise, his grip on the bag tight. There on the bed, propped up on an elbow, laid Sakura in a very sexy, lacy, red lingerie set and a Santa's hat. Her lips were shiny with gloss, her eyes dark and smokey.

She slowly sat up, sliding her arm along the sheets. The look in her eyes was a hungry one and she smirked devilishly, "So, why don't you tell me if you've been naughty or nice this year?"

"Um," he swallowed dryly, "Nice?"

She shook her head, her fingers trailing down her neck and between her breasts, "Come on, we both know how naughty you've been. Matter of fact, you were _very_ naughty with me in a storage closet in the Jounin headquarters just last week, or have you forgotten?"

"How could I forget that?"

She gracefully rose to her feet, her hips moving sinfully as she sauntered over to him. She took the bag from his hand and set it on her dresser, "I want to give you your gift first."

He grinned to himself as she started pushing his jacket from his shoulders, "I think I want my gift first too."

She chuckled as she peeled down his mask and then gave him a soft, teasing kiss. Her lips were spicy and sweet a perfect blend of vanilla and cinnamon. She lifted his shirt, raising it over his head and tossing it carelessly aside. Standing before him, she latched her lips to his neck, kissing and nibbling down to the juncture of his shoulder. She continued down, closing her lips over his nipple, flicking her tongue over it, sucking. He gasped as she bit him, not too hard, but enough make his blood pump hotly.

She kissed and licked across his chest to his other nipple, teasing it in the same manner. He wasn't one to divulge certain weaknesses but that was one he was glad she had discovered. Her lips progressed down his chest as she lowered herself, her hands and nails smoothing down his skin, raising gooseflesh in their wake.

Just when he thought her hands were going to go a little lower, perhaps to unbutton and free him from his pants, she stopped. She stood, giving him a wink before she circled behind him. She laid her palms flat against his shoulder blades and then ran her hands down his skin, pampering him with feather light kisses. Her caresses were always so light, so alluring and he hummed in pleasure.

She smiled slyly as she lowered her hands to firmly squeeze his ass. He lightly jumped, it was unexpected, but he enjoyed it. Her arms snaked around him, working his belt and button, lowering his zipper, while she continued to pepper his back with kisses. She pushed his pants down over his hips, exposing toned ass and thigh and calf, the material pooling around his feet. Remaining behind him she reached around, her hand easily finding his hardened member. She wrapped her slender fingers around it, stroking slowly, admiring the feel of him in her hand.

He softly moaned and she smiled before speaking, her lips still pressed against his skin, "You're already so hard."

"Can you blame me?" he managed to ask.

She gave him a few more teasing strokes, brushing her thumb along the tip of his head, smearing the small bead of his essence before releasing him. He made a small noise of disappointment and she _almost_ giggled. But if she did that, it would ruin the image she was setting.

"Don't worry," she reassured him, "I'm not done with you by a long shot."

She came to stand in front of him, licking her lips as she eyed him up and down. Kakashi couldn't remember the last time she took charge like this. Granted, he loved it, but he loved it more when she sub-missed to him. There was something so gratifying about overpowering such a strong woman, reducing her to a wanton creature, begging him for release.

His brow raised as she dropped to her knees. His breath hitched as he watched her soft, pink tongue emerge from her mouth and circle the head of his cock. She leaned in, dragging her warm muscle along his shaft and back up. As her mouth closed around him, he let his eyes slide close, reveling in the feel of her warmth encasing him inch by inch. He grunted as she took him completely into her mouth, her muscle sliding against him.

Sakura gazed up, turned on by the utter look of pleasure on his face. She relished the sounds she elicited from him, she savored his salty flavor, she hummed against him as his fingers threaded into her hair. Her stomach tightened in anticipation, only when his hands were at her head did he -

His hips started moving in time to her rhythm and his eyes cast downward, watching her suck him into her mouth. Their eyes met and he groaned as she cupped his sacs.

"Fuck … Sa-kura."

She hummed and he grit his teeth. Just when he thought he would lose control of himself, she pulled away, twirling her tongue around the head.

She noted with satisfaction, his rapid breathing and she grabbed his hands leading him to the bed. She pushed him down onto it and straddled his hips, reaching behind her to unhook the bra. The straps fell down her shoulders and holding his gaze she revealed herself to him. He wet his lips as she brought her hand to the back of his head, pulling him to her. She leaned back, directing his mouth to her breast and he wasted no time taking her nipple into his mouth.

Her head lolled to the side and she rolled her hips against him with a breathy sigh. He released her nipple with a wet pop and wrapped his arms around her, "I can smell you," he whispered huskily into her ear, "I want to taste you too."

Sakura loved it when his head was buried between her thighs, he had a god given talent when it came to his tongue and oh how he always made her praise that god. As enticing as it sounded, she wasn't ready to give him any sort of control just yet.

"Not yet," she said while leaving his lap.

Standing in front of his intense gaze made her feel a little nervous, but she thrived off of it at the same time. She rocked her hips as she brought her hands to her breasts, squeezing them and pinching the nipples before gliding down her toned abdomen and over her clothed sex. She rubbed herself over her panties and Kakashi's eyes were focused on her, watching her fingers dance over her sensitive point and the dark spot where her juices had soaked through.

Swaying and turning, she hooked her thumbs into the band of her panties and slowly pulled them down, bending at the waist, giving him a perfect view of her wonderfully shaped ass. She stepped out of the lacy garment and, biting on her lower lip, cast a glance at him over her shoulder.

A let out a long breath, a crooked smile gracing his features, "Gods, you're so fuckin sexy."

"And?"

"And ..." he let the word hang in the air, he wasn't quite sure what she was getting at.

She smiled, "And what do you want? What do you want _me_ to do for _you_?"

This could be fun, he decided, "I want to watch you touch yourself."

"Like this?" she ran her hand across her stomach, and up the valley between her breasts, curving her palm around her neck. Then she curled her fingers and dragged her nails down her skin, cupping her breasts in her hands. He watched, heat flooding through his body, as she tweaked and teased her nipples into hard little buds.

"Lower."

She set a foot beside him on the bed, opening herself up to him. Her hands trailed up her calf and the inside of her thigh and then her fingers were brushing past her thin strip of pink curls, down over her clit and sliding up and down her slit.

"I want you to feel how wet you are. Why don't you slip a finger inside yourself for me?"

She did and oh she was so wet. Watching him as he watched her, only made her even more so.

"Use your other hand and rub your clit."

Her lips parted and she gasped as she finally allowed herself a taste of the friction she had desired there. He guided another finger to join her first, eying how slick her fingers were every time she drew them from herself, pleased with the soft wet sounds her pumping produced.

"I want you to taste yourself," his voice gravelly, his eyes still glued to her fingers as she raised her hand to her mouth. She grinned before sticking her fingers completely into her mouth, closing her lips around them. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked and ran her tongue along her digits

Kakashi's own lips parted and he ran his tongue over them as if he was hungry for a taste as well. His cock twitched, remembering that pretty little mouth wrapped around him.

"I want to taste you too, Sakura."

The tips of her fingers fell from her mouth and she quickly moved, grabbing his head and sealing her lips over his, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He hummed in delight, rubbing his tongue against hers, tasting as much of her as he could. He gripped her hips as she settled over his lap, her body felt so hot against his. She ground herself against him, earning a moan. The friction was delicious but nowhere near as satisfying.

She pulled away from the kiss, still rolling her hips, brushing her core against his erection. Her lips traveled along his jaw, nipped at his ear, before her tongue flicked out over the shell of it, "What do you want now? Do you want to be inside me?"

"Yes."

"You want to feel my hot, wet pussy stretch to take you in? You want to feel how tight I am around your hard cock?"

His grip on her tightened, "Yes."

"Do you want to thrust into me over and over, fast and hard? Feel my legs wrapped around you? Bend my body to your will and make me scream out your name?" She teased his body under hers, reaching behind her, catching hold of his sacs in her hand.

His head fell back, his blunt nails bit into her skin, "Oh fuck, yes … Sakura."

She pulled away and grabbed his head, tilting it back up to meet her gaze, "Then do it."

He crushed her body against his, taking her lips fiercely. His hands gripped her ass firmly, kneading the soft globes, rubbing their bodies together. She followed his signals and lifted herself as he took his cock in his hand, guiding it to her entrance. He eased the tip inside her, feeling her start to part for him. With his hands at her waist he pulled her her roughly down on him, filling her in one go.

She whimpered, her head falling into the crook of his neck as she adjusted to the sudden invasion. Kakashi breathed heavily, she was so hot and wet, her body gripping him, welcoming him. He wanted to thrust into her ruthlessly, make her scream out and cry as she came, as he lost himself within her, but he held back. Not yet.

He started to rock her against him, slowly, until she took the rhythm and followed it by herself. He let her increase the pace, curious to see how needy she was – and she was craving a release more than he thought. Apparently all the talk worked against her as well as she was already riding him with fervor. But wasn't this about what _he_ wanted? It was _his_ gift after all.

He took hold of her and turned them over on the bed so was atop her, her legs wrapped around his waist. He slackened the pace until he was teasing her with deep, languid pushes of his hips.

"Kakashi … please ..."

"Please what?"

"Don't stop."

So that had been her plan. To please him, to work him up and then set him loose, hoping he'd pound her into the mattress until they both reached release. It was clever and he had every intention of doing so, but now it was his turn to have a little fun, a little control.

He withdrew himself from her, holding back a laugh at her expression.

"Kakashi … what are you ..."

"I'm getting the most out of my gift," he replied, pushing a finger inside her.

She moaned as his thumb pressed down on her sensitive nub, rubbing it in mad circles in time with his pumping fingers. He removed his fingers, trailing them down to her other hole. Her eyes popped open to look at him.

"Kakashi-"

"Ssh," he slipped his fingers inside her, and then trailed them down again and again, using her natural lubrication. While doing this he pushed her leg up with his other hand, drawing it over his shoulder.

He aligned himself with her, smirking, and thrust inside. Her head fell back and she gasped, feeling him inside her again, calming that craving. Then his fingers were circling, massaging that puckered ring of flesh.

"Just relax," he said soothingly.

She tried, she really did. She hadn't allowed him to venture there before, even though he had tried, but this was a special occasion so she figured it would be okay. She gasped harshly as the tip of his finger eased inside.

"Relax. Don't think about it, focus on this," he thrust his cock hard into her, hitting a wonderful spot inside, causing her to cry out.

He slowly sunk his finger inside, to the first knuckle and then the second and then completely, wiggling his finger, stretching the muscle. She moaned in pained pleasure as he slowly drew it out and then pushed back in.

"It hurts a little."

He pulled himself completely from her, dipping his fingers back into her pussy, coating them and then diving back in. Her back arched and she softly mewled, clutching onto his shoulders. He pushed back into her, his fingers returning to work into her again. This time there was a little less resistance and she didn't hiss as he buried his finger inside her. He pumped in and out of her working her up to adding another finger. When he did, she sighed, relaxing a little more. After the initial intrusion, it wasn't that bad.

He increased his pace, matching his thrusts and her head was falling side to side, moans spilling from her lips. It seemed as though she was finding it more pleasurable now. It was a new sensation, but he didn't want to press her too far. This would be enough for now, maybe this little experience would change her mind on the matter.

"Mmm … Kakashi … that feels … so good," she panted out.

Oh yes. Success.

"I can feel my cock inside you."

"It feels amazing."

"Yes, it does."

He kissed her deeply, his tongue roaming every part of her mouth. As he went to pull away, she stopped him, sucking on his tongue, he moaned. Their mouths connected again, tongues matching the other activities of their bodies. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth, softly pulling as she released him. He loved how talented she was with her mouth.

"I want you to suck my dick."

Before she could answer he pulled himself and his fingers from her, resting on his knees. He took her hands and pulled her up, guiding her head down. She wet her lips and took him in her mouth, sucking and bobbing her head, tasting her musky flavor.

"I love it when you suck me," he caressed her cheek, "I want to cum in your mouth, watch you swallow it down, you'd like that wouldn't you?," he grunted as she did something especially delicious with her tongue. His body shuddered in bliss, in need of release. But he wasn't going to be that selfish.

He pulled back on her, watching as he slid from her mouth, "How did my dick taste baby?"

She licked her lips, "Like me."

A noise formed deep in his throat and he grabbed her shoulders, "Turn around."

She did so without hesitation, swaying her ass in front of him. He positioned himself and entered her once again and this time he didn't plan on stopping. He set a new rhythm, steering them both toward euphoria. She rocked back, meeting him thrust for thrust, crying out as he bumped that spot deep inside her. He reached around, finding her swollen button and taking it between his fingers.

Her hands clenched the sheets tightly as her arms gave out, her face burying in the bed as he continued to slam his hips against her. The wet slapping sound of their meeting filled her room accompanied by their harsh breathing and desperate cries.

He could feel her body tensing, her walls fluttering around him. Just a little more … He applied more pressure to her clit.

"Ungh! Kakashi … Ka-kashi, I-" a sharp cry cut off her words.

"That's right, cum for me Sakura. I want to hear you."

"Fuck! Kakashi! I'm cumming!"

Her eyes screwed shut as the tense feeling in the pit of her being erupted, pure, perfect pleasure ripped through her, spreading all over her body. It curled her toes and snapped her back, made her ears ring and her arms tingle. She was vaguely aware of herself wailing and whimpering, praising his name.

Sakura in the midst of an orgasm was one of the most beautiful things Kakashi had ever seen. His rhythm broken, her walls tightened around him with a vice like hold, urging him, beckoning him, demanding that he cum. He could deny himself no longer and with a few more erratic thrusts, his balls tightened and then he jerked forward spilling his seed deep within her.

He fell onto her, breathing heavily, completely spent. Sakura didn't mind, his chest on her back was a comfort in itself. He remained there, curled over her until his breaths came steady. He pulled his now flaccid member from her and collapsed to her side. She stretched out beside him and they lay there, silently sharing the post coital bliss. His palm rested on her abdomen and she dragged her nails lazily over his arm.

"Thank you, for my gift," he spoke, the smile evident in his voice.

"See, Christmas isn't so bad."

"I suppose not."

She giggled and leaned into him for a kiss.

"Especially when it pays to be naughty," he added as an afterthought.


End file.
